pepperannfandomcom-20200214-history
Impractical Jokes
| partOfSeason= 2 | episodeNumber= 11A | image= | airDate= December 26, 1998 | writer= Mo Rocca | director= Brad Goodchild | previousEpisode= "The Sisterhood" | nextEpisode= "Cold Feet" }} is the A part of the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Pepper Ann.. It was paired with "Cold Feet" and originally aired on December 26, 1998. Summary After watching a hidden camera practical joke show called Lafftown USA, Pepper Ann, Nicky, and Milo agree that a well-timed practical joke can be funny. They all take turns playing jokes on each other, until Pepper Ann takes retaliation to the extreme and Nicky and Milo decide she must be stopped. Lydia even gets involved and tries to convince her daughter to slow down on the practical jokes, and Dieter asks her to sign a contract agreeing to stop. Finally, during Nicky's violin recital, she tries to play but makes scratchy notes. It turns out that a squirrel is hiding inside her violin, causing Nicky to scream and toss the squirrel across the room, landing on Ned and knocking the pizza he was eating out of his mouth. The squirrel then lands on Milo's beanie, causing him to scream and go catapulting into a large drum, which then rolls away and crashes through a wall on its way out. Pepper Ann jumps out and tells everyone to "lighten up, it’s just a joke!". However, no one finds Pepper Ann's joke humorous - as evidenced by the intense glares she's met with. Dieter points out that she was responsible for "bringing this misery", which leads to chants of "Shame on Pepper Ann". Pepper Ann, confused, tries to get everyone to see that it's just a joke, while Nurse Oomla carries a traumatized Nicky away. Pepper Ann is then met with some additional boos and jeers and the hand of the citizens, and one of them calls her a disgrace. The next day, Pepper Ann rushes to Nicky's house to apologize to her for ruining her performance, but Nicky tells her she is moving away. Milo is there and is not moving away, but can't seem to understand Pepper Ann when she speaks to him. Horrified at what her joke has caused, Pepper Ann begins to tell her friends how sincerely sorry she is...until all the citizens pop out of nowhere and tell her to "lighten up, it's just a joke". She's less than amused, and Lydia, who turns out to have been in on it, tells her that she needed taste of her own medicine. After she makes up with her friends, and begins warning them of impending "jokes", the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first time we see Lafftown, USA, which is a parody of Candid Camera. It shows up again in "The Tell Tale Fuzzy" and once more "Alice Kane Went Down To Calcutta". Goofs *When Pepper Ann is shown holding the PA system microphone up while Nicky is talking to Vera, Nicky's mouth is moving and she's not saying anything. The Desk Gag "Cool, a mood ring!" Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Dieter Liederhosen, Craig Bean, Additional Voices * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * April Winchell as Lydia Pearson, Additional Voices * Don Lake as Mr. Sherman Finky Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-02-04-09h10m25s241.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes